This invention relates to a portable small game holder for the cleaning and dressing of small game in the field.
At present, there are numerous devices available which are designed to hang animals in a manner to facilitate the cleaning, dressing, or skinning thereof. These devices generally employ rope nooses or hooks inserted into the animal's limbs to suspend the animal and to hold it in place. The rope noose holders tend to become tangled while being carried in the field, while the hook devices can cause injury to the person who is carrying it. All of the present devices are bulky and heavy, which limits their usefulness in the field.